


We're Going Home

by riottkick



Series: one million words [15]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Charlotte loves her, Drabble, Drunk Alexa is Loud, F/F, Light Angst, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: Charlotte hates when Alexa gets drunk. Alexa loves Charlotte.Prompt: “I may be small but I am mighty.”





	We're Going Home

On her third shot, Alexa was becoming more intoxicated than Charlotte would like. Alexa was smaller than her, but when she got drunk she was loud and was angry at random things.

The night had just started, and Charlotte was already over it. "I'm sorry she's like this when she's drunk," Charlotte sighed, looking at her best friend, Becky.

"No need to apologize, Char. Ye didn't know she was actually going to do shots. Don't blame yourself." Becky smiled, trying to reassure the blonde.

It was a party that Dana was hosting at her brand new house, and Charlotte didn't want her girlfriend destroying her friend's house. 

"I hate to be a bother Charlotte, but Alexa is trying to start a fight with people." Finn sighed, and Charlotte quickly followed him to where Alexa was.

 **“I may be small but I am mighty!"** she shouted, grabbing her cup. Attempting to drink some more of it, Charlotte grabbed it out of her hands. "He--oh babe! I didnt see you there?" she said, her words slurred.

"We're gonna go home now, Lexa." Charlotte said, grabbing the shorter blonde's hand.

"C-can we cuddle?" asking while they walked through the crowd and to the front door.

"Of course." Charlotte said with a soft smile.


End file.
